2014 KK Awards
by KayBear365
Summary: Welcome to the second annual KK Awards! Cast your votes and wait for another award show you will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys let's not go all crazy but prepare to watch (read) the best award show in history! Ladies and gentlemen I would like to announce the 2nd annual KK Awards! *everyone claps* Thank you! Me and Spiderman will be your host for the awesome award show!**

* * *

Each category will be left on my profile for two weeks and whichever choice has the most votes shall be the winner of that specific category.

Here are your categories:

Best Team Player:

Most Stunning Character:

Best Disney Princess (I include Meg and Anna and Elsa):

Best Fighter:

Craziest Overtaker:

Craziest Keeper:

Cutest Couple:

Best Costume (KK 1 Book):

Stupidest Overtaker:

Stupidest Keeper:

* * *

**Voting begins now so... Vote! Vote! Vote! *blows kisses to the clapping audience* See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderman: Ready for the KK Awards? Well let's see who won some of our categories:**

* * *

**BEST TEAM PLAYER HAS BEEN CHOSEN! ALLEBASI OLEGNA**

**MOST STUNNING CHARACTER HAS BEEN CHOSEN! ENELRAHC RENRUT**

**CUTEST COUPLE HAS BEEN CHOSEN! YBLIW**

**CRAZIEST KEEPER HAS BEEN CHOSEN! SSEJ**

**CRAZIEST OVERTAKER HANS BEEN CHOSEN! TNECIFELAM**

**STUPIDEST OVERTAKER HAS BEEB CHOSEN! CRU-**

**Cruella: What did you call me?!**

**Spiderman: Nothing! **

**STUPIDEST KEEPER HAS BEEN CHOSEN! KRODYAM**

* * *

_**Me: Keep voting and wait for the second annual KK Awards**_

SOLVE THE DECODED MESSAGES TO FIND OUT WHO WON! (Should be pretty easy)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lola: Welcome to the 2014 KK Awards everyone! We have our beautiful hosts Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie doesn't Bradgelina make such a- oh wait their limo is not stopping here it's going to the Oscars *sighs* Of Course.**

**Abby: Don't worry Lo we've still got the keepers and food.**

**Judith: Yeah who needs Jennifer Lawrence and the awesome Hugh Jackman...**

**Lola: Grr... Anyway please welcome our hosts Kay and the handsome Andrew Garfield *sighs dreamily***

**Lanny: Spiderman!**

***The curtain opens and the show begins***

Kay waved at the audience and smiled holding the mic tightly. "Welcome Keepers, villians and heroes. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of me getting married to spiderman."

Spiderman face palmed. "We are here to do the show" he corrected.

"Then get married" Kay added.

"Sure, whatever. Anyways here is your winner for: Best Team Player." Kay opened the envelope and said Willa Angelo.

* * *

Willa's Speech

Wow! I'm at a loss for words. I do want to thank everyone that voted for me and just say I love you, don't stop being you. *air kisses*

* * *

"I totally knew she was going to win" Kay said.

"No you did-" Spiderman was cut off.

"Most Stunning Character Award goes to... Charlene Turner."

* * *

Charlene's Beautiful Speech:

Thank you, I knew I was pretty but I didn't think people found me... Stunning. Thank you Turnanators everywhere for voting for me and I hope I get this chance next time. Chow

* * *

"She is quite stunning" he said earning a glare from the hostess. "Cutest Couple goes to... Do I even have to say it?"

The whole audience went wild as they shouted 'Wilby!' and 'OMK OMK OMK!'

* * *

Wilby Love Speech (the feels man)

Philby: 2nd time in a row!

Willa: Don't get to cocky now. Thank you so much for voting for us

Philby: We couldn't have done it without you. Willa can I just be a total chesseball and kiss you up here?

Willa: Just kiss me already you goofball

*Wilbyness kiss*

* * *

Kay watched in awe while Spiderman covered his eyes.

"That was really cute. Anyway, The craziest keeper goes to Jess"

* * *

Jess's Words

Ummmm. First off thank you, secondly how dare you all think that I am crazy, I am not crazy. I may be a little weird but I am not crazier than Maydork, but I will still take this award because it's shiny

* * *

"Do we need to get a doctor in here?" Spiderman asked.

"I hope she didn't hear you say that" Kay said, picking at her nails.

"Why?" His questions was answered by Jess jumping on him.

"Jess get off my future husband!" Kay said, jumping in.

* * *

**Seth: Technical difficulties over here, we'll be back with more of your KK Awards**

**Prick: Stay tuned for a hopefully normal show. Anything can happen at the KK Awards**


End file.
